Solar cells convert the sun's energy into useful electrical energy by way of the photovoltaic effect. Modern multijunction solar cells operate at efficiencies significantly higher than traditional, silicon solar cells, with the added advantage of being lightweight. Therefore, solar cells provide a reliable, lightweight and sustainable source of electrical energy suitable for a variety of terrestrial and space applications.
A solar cell typically includes a semiconductor material having a certain energy bandgap. Photons in sunlight having energy greater than the bandgap of the semiconductor material are absorbed by the semiconductor material, thereby freeing electrons within the semiconductor material. The freed electrons diffuse through the semiconductor material and flow through a circuit as an electric current.
Electron-hole recombination at the rear surface of a solar cell results in a loss of efficiency. Therefore, solar cells are typically provided with a back surface field layer positioned proximate the rear surface of the solar cell. The back surface field layer serves as a barrier to minority carrier flow toward the rear surface (i.e., toward the tunnel junction or the rear electrode). Therefore, the back surface field layer generally prevents the minority carrier from recombining at the back interface or surface, or escaping out of the base, of the solar cell, thereby passivating the base back interface or surface and acting as a minority carrier barrier of the solar cell. Unfortunately, it is becoming increasingly difficult to find higher bandgap material to use as the back surface field layer, particularly for high bandgap solar cells, such as AlGaInP solar cells.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of solar cells.